Her Guardian Assassin
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Chane is attacked by a drug dealer while taking a shortcut home. Claire comes to her rescue and takes care of the assaliant. Read and review. Pretty gory violence.


**This is just a really short story that popped into my head. I thought it was okay so I posted it. Read and review to tell me what y'all think.**

**And remember I don't own Baccano!**

* * *

She can't scream. She can't cry out. She can't call for help. She can only look up at the terrible man who had just disarmed her. The man that had shoved her to the ground. The man that was now holding a gun to her head, finger itching toward the trigger.

_Why did I have to come here at this time of night? I should have stayed home and not took that shortcut. How was I supposed to know he was dealing drugs here though? _

Chane Laforet continued to look up at the man with an expressionless face. He glared down at her, eyebrow twitching with anger. "So you think you can stick your nose in my business and get away with it, huh?" he asked. "I don't think so. A worthless broad like you should be home in bed, but no, you have to be brave and fight me. Do you not have anything to say?"

The mute girl continued to stare, not giving the man the satisfaction of a reaction. This angered him more and he struck her across the face with his gun. She raised her hand to her cheek, fingers meeting with warm red liquid from the new cut. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared up at the assailant.

"You really shouldn't have done that." a new voice spoke from the mouth of the alley way. Chane and the other turned to see the dark shadowy silhouette standing there calmly, hands in his pocket, hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze. Chane recognized him immediately, her emotions brightening instantly, though it didn't show on her face.

"Stay out of this!" shouted the other. He turned back to Chane preparing to strike another blow. His arm rose. "Hey!" he shouted as suddenly a vice tight grip was felt on his wrist. He turned to look into the almost red eyes of a very angry Claire Stanfield.

But he wasn't Claire Stanfield anymore, Chane knew. Now he was the assassin, Vino. Upon looking into the murderer's eyes, the petty drug dealer had frozen. Even as Vino twisted the arm behind his back, he didn't cry out or struggle. That was until his shoulder popped out of its socket and the bone in his wrist was crushed.

A terrible cry was elicited from his mouth. Vino smirked sadistically, enjoying his lover's tormentor's painful shrieks. He swung the man around by his limp arm and shoved him against the wall. The rough bricks caused his face to cut and bleed as Vino pulled harder on his arm. With a sickening rip, the man's arm was completely torn from his body. Chane watched with an emotionless expression as the arm was thrown across the alley into a pile of trash.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore!" cried the one-armed man. "I didn't do anything that bad."

Vino didn't bother with a response as he grabbed a fistful of the man's wheat blonde hair. He slammed his face into the wall breaking his nose and cheek bone. Again and again, he repeated this until the bloody mess of skin could no longer be described as a face. With a quick twisting, the brutal assassin snapped the man's neck and threw the lifeless corpse on the concrete.

Chane waited as Vino changed back into her Claire and he walked over to her with his signature grin. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" The red head offered her one bloody hand.

She shook her head and took the hand. With Claire's help she stood.

"Sorry, I didn't get here sooner."

She stepped toward him and placed one hand on the side of his face, a sign of gratitude. He covered her hand with his larger one. A small smile finally came to her face, looking up into the eyes of her love. Claire responded with another of his smug, yet charming smiles.

"I love you, Chane."

Chane pulled her hand away from his face so she could wrap her thin arms around him in a hug. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, filling her with a feeling of safety and love. As she rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart, her mind was consumed with one simple thought.

_I love you too, Claire._

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please. I love constructive criticism. Or just review to tell me if you thought it was alright or not. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
